


get up, save face, find your way back to the grave

by adozendays



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Ghosts, Maybe Magic Maybe Mundane, maybe there are ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adozendays/pseuds/adozendays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona gets a visitor. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get up, save face, find your way back to the grave

“You’re dead.”

 

Mona looks up at the boy sitting on the edge of her bed. He’s around her age,  pale with dark shadows under his eyes. For a while, she thought that he was another patient who had wandered in for a peek at the town psychopath.  Mona can hear them talk. Sometimes the nurses talk when they’re in her room, like she’s not there. They think she’s too strung out to know what’s going on. But she’s as aware as always.

 

“And? You’re still talking to me.” The boy almost rolls his eyes at her and Mona lets out a little huff.

 

“I know who you are.” She had looked him up during her last visit to town. “I know what you did.”

 

“I thought you would figure it out sooner.” Cassidy Casablancas smirks  and she feels actual frustration for a moment.

 

“You’re sick,” she points out, trying to get the subject off herself.  Mona had been a kid when his crimes had been in the news. Neptune was on the other side of the country and with her mother in charge of the TV, parental locks on the computer (she didn’t care about hacking those until months after all that) and Mona’s personal life taking over, she hadn’t learned much about it. Just that there was a bus crash where kids died and a plane blew up a less than a year later.  Nothing too interesting at the time. Now, she would have been devouring the news.

 

Cassidy scoffs. “You’re one to talk. You hit your best friend with a car.”

 

“You killed people who had nothing to do with your endgame. What did Meg Manning ever do to you?” The news outlets had loved Meg Manning, for many reasons. So out of all the bus crash victims, Mona knew her name and face the best.

 

“A blood clot killed her.  Not the bus crash. Maybe she would have died anyway.” Cassidy seems to have an answer for everything. Mona has to admire that.  

 

“What about Veronica Mars?”

 

His face becomes cold and Mona would be afraid but she’s seen so much worse. And he’s not really there. She thinks.

 

“I don’t want to talk about her.” He seems to have remorse. Or he could be faking it. Her meds have dulled her a little bit.

 

“At least I never did that,” Mona pointed out. She’s better than Jenna, at least in that respect. 

 

“I had a cause. You tried to ruin people’s lives because of some petty high school crap.” She wonders if he thinks she killed Ali. In a way she did. After all, she had made sure that Alison left town, so it was like she had put the first nail in the coffin. Mona wonders who is the grave and what she did to end up in there. 

 

“You don’t know me,” she snapped, offended that he was reducing her genius to ‘petty high school crap’. 

 

“I know you as much as you know me.”

 

“Whatever, _Beaver.”_

Mona blinks and then he is gone. Whatever, indeed. She knows he’ll be back.


End file.
